Chapter 223
|Chapter = 223 |Page length = 15 |Release Date = February 4th, 2005 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 21 |Volume name = Reunion |Corresponding episode = Episode 95 (2011) |Arc = Chimera Ant arc |Previous Chapter = Reunion: Part 3 |Next Chapter = 10: Part 2}} 10: Part 1 (10-(1), Jū (1)) is the 223rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis A train is going along a mountain track. On it, Morel asks Knov if it was alright that they brought Gon and Killua along, for it breaks their promise to Netero. Knov replies by stating the selection was to see who would go to NGL and since they are now going to East Gorteau, they aren't technically breaking the promise. Morel responds he is splitting hairs and Knov questions if they should turn them back. Morel remarks that there is a tiger in Gon now and that he will straighten out his own messes. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua are talking about something in the background. Shoot responds he is sure about Killua but not about Gon, for the fire in his eyes seems to have been deflated. He loses focus and there is no consistency in his power. Morel replies that there is a method in Gon's madness, he'll be best when the chips are down, for his motivation is like a coiled spring. Knuckle wonders what he means by this, and Morel explains Gon is saving everything up to unleash it all upon his enemy. And they will soon see where he stands for he gets his Nen back the following day. Morel then looks out of the window of the train heading towards a city in the distance. We see a rough part of the city, in a bar there everybody is listening to a news broadcast. The female news broadcaster talks about what is going on in East Gorteau. She tells that Ming Jol-ik has made another speech in which he has called upon the entire population to come to the capital within ten days to celebrate the founding of the nation. She and another broadcaster discuss if there is a precedent for this and she explains that there have been other rallies but those lasted only a day and hospital workers and public servants were exempt from attending these and this lead to them having about 70% attendance. This new one, however, will last three days and everyone is required to attend, including the infirm and infants. We see Ming Jol-ik giving a speech while surrounded by clapping generals as he is being controlled by Neferpitou's puppeteer Nen ability. The other newscaster goes on to state that the waving of transportation fares is also unusual and that the rally is most likely for another purpose than all previous rallies. He goes on to speculate when asked by his colleague that Ming Jol-ik might be announcing a successor and/or ceding political power or that it might be a diversion to distract people from something else, for Ming stepping down is impossible. The female broadcaster states that the world will be watching what happens in ten days before moving on to the next item. Morel tells the group that Colt thinks they will be sorting the entire population. Knov goes on to state that they already know how to awaken Nen by force and that even though they don't know what they are going to use the population for they are sure 99% of the population will die in the process and this must be prevented at all cost. Killua then asks him what Netero is doing. Knov answers that he has infiltrated East Gorteau already, but there hasn't been any word from him since then. Killua wonders if Netero is dead already. Knov explains that they were told to assume the worst if they don't hear from him today. Knov's phone then rings and it is the chairman, making Morel wonder if he has satellite dishes for ears. Knov tells them Netero knows everything from the fact they brought Gon and Killua along to Morel's comment. The message Knov received reads: "Split up in three teams of two and lure the Royal Guards away from the King. Commence at midnight sharp, the night before the rally. Form: the old man with satellite ears." Morel replies to this by stating that Netero is supernatural for sure. At night the next day, Gon sees I.R.S. (Toritaten) for the first time and it tells him, he hates to say goodbye but the 30 days are up so he has to split, it then disappears in a puff of smoke. Knuckle tells him he can use his Nen again and Gon activates it, Morel looks at it and tells him he isn't up to the challenge and wants to see his resolve. He then undoes his tie and tells Gon to pretend he is the enemy who messed up Kite if his punch isn't good enough he is going to call in a replacement Hunter. Knuckle knows Morel is playing the bad cop for he has approved of Gon long ago, he then tells Gon to show him his Jajanken without holding back. Morel throws away his shirt while telling Gon he fails if he holds back or hesitates. Then, as Gon walks towards him, he hulks out revealing an extreme amount of muscle. Gon closes his eyes and remembers Neferpitou attacking Kite and the state he currently is in. He looks at Morel with extreme hatred as Killua, Knuckle, Shoot, Knov, and Palm (who was in the background for everything that happened previously) look on. Gon gathers his Nen in his right hand while Morel tells him: "show me". Gon then gathers his Nen with intent to kill while shouting "Rock" and starts to aim it towards Morel. Killua, however, reaches out towards Gon, placing his hand on Gon's shoulder while telling him it is enough. Then looking at a sweaty Morel, he asks if he agrees; stunned by the power gathered by Gon, Morel agrees. Gon snaps out of it and thanks Killua, then he apologizes to Morel for almost killing him. Morel grinds his teeth then smiles and starts laughing saying he wins. For he has just the right touch of lunacy. He puts his clothes back on while telling them they will split up for now and to fulfill their mission however they like. Gon and Killua will take on Neferpitou as they requested, while Knuckle and Shoot will take on Menthuthuyoupi. He wishes them good luck as we see the pairings of: Killua and Gon versus Neferpitou; Knuckle and Shoot versus Menthuthuyoupi; Knov, Palm, and Morel versus Shaiapouf; and finally Netero vs. Meruem. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_223 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Cover Chapters